wishes for romance
by killer of the light
Summary: man hating genie asks her favorite boy for a favor a favor of love
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic please be kind if JP-Rider reads this please mesage

On a cold rainy day danny was sitting under his favorite tree in amity park . He just had his heart broken by sam who has been cheating on him with dash and tucker but at diffrent hes sitting there a natural portal opens up and a hurt desiree falls being the hero he is instantly picks her up and flys her to the fenton ghost he enters the basment jack shout "stay there spook."As maddie shoots at him having amazing reflexes he dodges the shots and flies in the portal to his realm.(Time Skip)After a few hours desiree wakes up panicing danny has to hold and stroke her hair telling her its then ask her if she all right to tell him what happened and she completly brakes down crying.(Flash Back) skulker bursts throw desiree's door shouting that he was there to skin her undead because she was the only genie and completly destroyed her realm but before sulker could get to her kitty and jonny wished that she was safe in the human world(End Flash Back)So after hearing the story danny said that desiree could stay at his blushed and studdered an ok danny then asked her what she wanted to do and she replied I would like a nice calm fly around the ghost they left though desiree asked danny two things the first one was if he would be her boyfriend andthe second one was if she could grant whatever wish she wished for both after that there flying there run in to jonny 13 without kitty. As jonny spotted the he screams at danny that after there last fight kitty broke up with knowing what danny wished for earlier janny wished tha danny would disappear and desiree would come back to his realm for some reappeared behind jonny as desiree aproached both punched him at the same time. jonny fell with a small cavened spot on the back of his head. After that the wen back to there realm and watched a nice movie they made it half way through te movie before desiree fell asleep with her headon his smle happily before falling asleep himself.

i dont own danny phantom that was my first chapter how do you like it mesage


	2. Chapter 2

As desiree woke up she looked up at danny and the wishes she asked him came rushing face instantly turned a deep forest waking several moments after thinks something is wrong and moved his face close to her hear and asked in a husky voice what quickly replies nothing i was just remebering yesterdays wishes. Danny who was human because desiree was shivering in the a mix of green and red danny replies best word out of my mouth sense i agreed to go in to the ghost for gettng her panic on the mixed color blush said you agreed to get your powers ember and kitty have been saying that your parent expermented on you. Danny says well why dont we give them a visit or why dont they visit with his arms in the air I wish the were here right now and with a puff of smoke the were both there tied and ductaped. Danny with a raise eyebrow asks why and desiree says so the wont hurt my after that danny explians how he got his power 10,000,000 megahurts (no pun intended) and super consentrated hes done explaining ember and kitty are cryin from what he gone through and what theve done

thats chapter 2 hope you like this gos out to shadowrgj because they were the first positive reivew


	3. Chapter 3

As danny untie ember and kitty they rushed up to danny begged danny for his forgivness danny said hed agree only if they dumped sulker and and kitty were out rage saying it none of your bussnise who we date. Danny having backed do to the heat coming from embers hair tells the what sulker did to his favorite wish and what jonny wanted to by what they did the girls pulled out there phones and ended the relationship the worst way posible by text saying that we know what you did to danny and desiree were through.

thats all for now rreview do you want this a harem next sam trys to make things right


	4. Chapter 4

this capter is for Or-Ian-do626 and your welcome shadowrgj there might not be a chapter tom its my birthday ya on with the chapter

Today was monday so Danny was going to school but not with out his favorite wish trailing him a few periods lunch started and sam walked up to danny and started to say sorry but as she went of she she got angry saying you can stop me any time .Danny replys ya I now but you were wrong to cheat on being bad tempered said maybe you should have been a better the people around them gasped and sprint back in to the just barly notices fangs just before desire kitty and ember appear shouting he is the best boyfriend i have ever had so shut then telaports them back to danny realm without any one but sam at dannys realm danny is asking the two if they really wanted to be his boyfriend and ember and kitty replys at the same time yes because i think you would treat us better than any one ever will

(clockworks tower) so its finaly happening

thats the chapter hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a few days after the insident with sam and after that desiree ember and kitty said they were going to the ghost zones bar but danny replied with im only 14 and said they should go with out him. After a few hours danny went looking for the and found them in the human world tied up up by calls out whats wrong dan afraid thell get screams out dont call me dan the croud around the murmers on what the problem is. plasmis just kept on going on with the name dan Danny screechs out fine you want to see dan ill show you dan as his power level or pulsing a deep blood they all hear bone snaping and flesh ripping the gasp at the moster before them as there memories of dan come to scared to move inclouding vlad and calls him out on in youing his human name the crowd gasps danny explains how he and vlad are half parents are just about to have a heart attack as he comes do demanding to know who put the on button on the inside when his mother said i did he says im going to live in my realm and nobody complains as danny changes back ember who had managed to escape catch him as they telaport back to his realm shell shocked.

thats the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

As danny wakes up he sees ember and desiree looking down at him with an angered look kittys looking down with a consernd and desiree coldly ask what was that out in the human world and danny explians who dan is and what he did to there future sit there shocked at what there and desiree agreed that they would stay at embers realm well kitty said shed stay with danny because she was scared for his well being not of him.A while after the left danny and kitty were passionitly making out when the hed a scream in the human world and go out to find dani being chased by the fentons and the guys in sky get dark with green lightning and dan floating down and states darkly if you hurt my duaghter i will kill you.

end of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

This is a continuation of chap 6

One of the guys in white just grinned thinking because if danny didnt kill before he wont kill he presses a button and shocks dani any one looked away there was a hole in his chest that was smoking red every one on the planet gasped because the news team hade just got there and was brodcasting world whide dan is just standing over dani healing after hes done he shouts i warned you monster not to hurt

my that hes back in his realm he lays dani on the couch changes back and gos back to making out with kitty a half an hour latter they hear a sceam that sounded like oh my ghost im going to have a sat the with sweat hanging of his brow dani taking notice asked whats up and explains what he kitty desiree and ember are falls face first in to a coffie table


	8. Chapter 8

As dani wakes up she sees danny sitting in a love seat with kitty on his chest next to a few minites ember and desiree burst through the door shouting that there was an unidentified ghost an dannywas in danger and they hit stood up smacking it back at them missing them by inches and stated calmly dont hurt my walked to dani and calms her down after awhile she fell back a a few moment danny explain about vlad and the as danny finished walker having heard the end calmly wispers to come and danny talk about the incedent as danny is done walker says danny not in trouble becouse ghost children are rare no matter how there made.

boom theres another chapter }: p


	9. So Sorry

This isn't a chapter i just wanted to say that im so sorry i write from my laptop and i dropped it and it wiped every thing then i got every thing back and the site wouldn't process my password im so sorry ill try have a chapter by saterday again so sorry if you have a problem pm me and ill try to help


End file.
